


Not Happily Ever After

by pllxoxo



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Ezria bashing, F/M, Friends sticking together, I don't ship Ezria, Mona's a hairdresser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pllxoxo/pseuds/pllxoxo





	Not Happily Ever After

_I dyed my hair pink. Honestly, I have no clue why. One minute I was thinking about having two inches cut and the next I was asking Mona, "You remember my hair in Middle School?"_

_"What are you, like, having a mid-life crisis or something?" She joked back. "Something like that." I heard myself saying before I could filter the words. "Prince Charming not what you were looking for?" Mona asks raising a concerned eyebrow this time. "I don't know what you're talking about." I reply a little too quickly._

_In my head, Prince Charming had always been rugged with beautiful brown hair and glistening abs. Maybe Ezra was a little more proper and clean-cut than the pink-haired me would've liked but it didn't matter. I'd changed._

_(That didn't stopped my mind wondering to certain rugged, handsome DiLaurentis man I knew.)_

_\---_

_When I got back from Mona's salon, I just wanted to collapse. Ezra was typing at his computer, as per usual. "Hey how are..." He started before he noticed my hair. "Wow... Hey." Ezra grinned with a charming smile. "Hey." I smiled back. "So... What's going on?" He asked casually while running a hand up and down my thigh._

_(It was the first time we'd had sex in six months.)_

_\---_

_"Smile for the camera!" Ezra calls out to Maddie with a charming smile. Lately, he's had a thing for filming everything. 'I want to remember everything.' He'd said. 'Wouldn't you rather live in the moment than record everything?' I'd asked rolling my eyes. Ezra had just laughed and ruffled my hair._

_Maddie laughed as she turned to him. "Hey Mr. Boss Man." She smiled. Spencer raised an eyebrow over the coffee mug. "What?" I asked looking at my friends._

_Emily and Alison were sharing a glance, Mona was looking away and Hanna looked like she wanted to say something._

_"How old is that girl again?" Hanna asked carefully. "Fifteen. Why?" I asked suspicously. "And Ezra's filming her?" Alison asked uncertainly. "What? No, it's not like that! He's been filming everything lately. God! I can't believe you'd even..." I huffed crossing my arms defensively._

_These days it seemed there were two sides. My friends and Ezra._

_Ever since Spencer's wedding when she'd put Ezra on table nineteen with all Spencer's crackpot cousins and work friends, Ezra had been livid. I'd asked her about it and she said our table had been too full. But Ezra was still mad she seated me next to Jason._

_Meanwhile, at my (our) wedding, Spencer had given a stiff, vague speech. Hanna's speech had mostly been about me. Alison's was what Ezra called 'an attack at him'. Emily's was awkward and she'd stiffen every time she said Ezra's name. Mona's was about true love where she failed to mention our names. Dad's didn't include Ezra's name once and he forgot to congratulate us at the end of his toast._

_(Maddie giggled as she turned to the camera. "Don't be such a stalker!" She joked.)_

_\---_

_"This is my wife Aria, she's a... Real Estate Novelist." Ezra smiled as he introduced me. I tried to resist yelling at him and smiled as I shook Ezra's Aunt Jessy's hand. "Oh, I see." She smiled awkwardly. "I actually had to leave on maternity leave but I'm working on a book." I corrected._ _Aunt Jessy gave me a thin smile. "It's nice to have ambitions, dear." She said in a condescending tone as she walked away._

 _Now, I turned to Ezra._ _"A Real Estate Novelist?" I asked. "I couldn't tell her you were unemployed." Ezra shrugged. "So you're ashamed of me?" I asked offended. "Of course not! I just..." Replied Ezra trailing off._

_I walked away before he could even finish his sentance. 'Unbelievable!' I thought to myself. As I walked into the street, I realised my mistake. Alison and Emily were out of town after Spencer got them tickets to some gallery for their 3 year anniversary, Mona was still working, Hanna was in Paris for Fashion Week and Spencer was at the Country Club with Melissa._

_Sighing, I pulled out my phone. 'Who to call, who to call' I thought as I scrolled through my contacts._

_My thumb hovered over Jason's name. He was in town to babysit Lily and Grace but he could easily bring the girls along. Ali and Emily did it enough times. Before I could change my mind, I'd already pressed call._

_"Hello?" He asked. "It's Aria." I replied. "Um... I know. Why are you w-- Why are you calling?" Jason asked on the other end. "Ezra's being a douche and the others are busy. Could you... Could you maybe pick me up?" I asked uncertainly. "Where are you?" He asked without hesistation._

_I blinked for a second, I hadn't expected him to say yes. "Are you sure? It's not too much trouble?" I asked uncertainly. "Anything for you, Aria." Jason said._

_(He was there within five minutes. Ezra hadn't even bothered coming back outside.)_

_\---_

_"Push! Come on, Aria! You can do it!" The nurse yelled. All I could feel was pain, the worst pain imaginable. But it was worth it. A miracle treatment had given me this opportunity so I wasn't going to pass it up. "Come on, Ari." Spencer whispered holding my hand._

_Ezra smiled from behind his video camera. "It's going to be okay. It'll be worth it in the end." Ali said, her thumb drawing circles into my skin as she held my hand._

_Suddenly after a final push, there was a baby's cry. "He's here!" Hanna yelled, excitedly._

_Emily rubbed my back, supportively. "It's okay. He's out now. You can rest." She smiled. "No! I need a picture of you holding him." Ezra protested. "Ezra, I'm exhausted." I replied, my eyes heavy._

_"Just take one in the morning." Mona snapped as she stood up from her chair. "But it'll be more meaningful this way." Huffed Ezra rolling his eyes. "It'll just be one picture." He said to me with a charming smile. "One picture." I sighed making Spencer give me a 'seriously?' look._

_(He took fifteen pictures, until the nurse told him to let me rest.)_

_\---_

_"Hey." Jason said. I looked up from my jello. "Hey." I smiled back as Jason awkwardly handed me flowers. They weren't shop brought roses like Ezra would get me, but hand picked daisies. I'd never had the heart to tell him I preferred daisies. "Daisies." I smiled as I held onto the flowers._

_Jason awkwardly put his hands in his pockets. "I know it's kind of lame... But they were in Ali's garden." He shrugged. "No, I love them." I replied earnestly._

_I took Diane Fitz's flowers out of the vase and put Jason's in. "So, you're a Mom now." He said. "Yeah. His name's Jase." I said. Neither of us said that it was the nickname I had for Jason. "Jase. That's a cool name." Jason muttered. "Ezra let me name him." I agreed._

_"Hey! Say hi to the--" Ezra started barging in with his video camera. Freezing, he turned it off. "What's he doing here?" Snarled Ezra looking over at Jason. "I was just leaving." Replied Jason calmly._

_(I kept the daisies even when they died.)_

_\---_

_"Mama, who wif daddy?" Jase asked. He was two years old and still had an adorable lisp. For a two year old, he was pretty smart. "I don't know, buddy. Where is he?" I chuckled. "In the offise." Jase smiled. "Okay. Well, just stay with Aunt Han." I said pointing at the table she was sitting at._

_Eagerly, Jase ran over. Not that it was surprising, Hanna spoiled all her neices and nephew even when she was 5 months pregant._ _Chuckling, I walked upstairs to our apartment._

_I needed a snack anyway, with another baby on the way. Science really was a miracle._

_When I opened the door, I frowned. There was muffled noise, maybe it was talking. But the curiousity in me got me to open Ezra's office door._

_(Addison and Ezra weren't talking. They were doing something a lot different.)_

_\---_

_Ezra got 15 years in prison for two counts of statutory rape and one count of corruption of a minor._

_\---_

_"Sorry, about what happened." Jason said as I nursed a Cosmo in the DiLaurentis living room. "Don't be. It's not your fault, it's his." I replied looking up. "I know, but I could've done something." He sighed sitting next to me. "No. No, you couldn't have. I was set on loving Ezra, I needed to see him do that to see the real him." I replied tears pricking at my eyes._

_Jason gave me a sympathetic smile. As he reached into his pocket, he pulled out a screwed up piece of toilet roll. I laughed as I look at it. "Don't worry, I didn't use it." He said with a teasing smile._

_"Then why do you have it?" I asked curiously. "It's a note." Jason said putting it into my hand before walking away._

**_I still love you, I just thought you should know. You don't have to do anything about it. But I will always love you and I'll wait for as long as you need -JD :)_ **

_(It felt like the beginning of a new era, and I couldn't help but be excited.)_


End file.
